


not gonna reach my telephone

by Jules1398



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chronic Illness, First Meetings, Hospitals, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Texting, background clintasha and cartinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Bucky signs up for a program where he texts someone at the hospital to keep them company. He finds Steve Rogers both infuriating and intriguing.





	not gonna reach my telephone

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is a day late even tho i literally had it done and i'm sorry for that school hit me like a freight train and i completely forgot to post yesterday.  
> first of all thanks to the folks at stuckyaubigbang for organizing this ik it's a hassle and ppl like me (who post late) make it worse so i'm SORRY  
> next thanks to [my brilliant artist](http://syd-arts3.tumblr.com/) whose work you will find embedded in the fic.  
> finally thanks to my betas, [rebecca](http://wlwintersoldier.tumblr.com/) and well i'm realizing now i don't have the url OR name for my other beta oof but if you're out there ily  
> i really hope you enjoy this and you can [find me on tumblr](http://chloevlntine.tumblr.com/)

_ (Saturday 10:34am) _

**Bucky**

Howdy. I’m your hospital assigned texting buddy. I’m here to make you feel better while everything else sucks and provide some teenager to teenage socialization. Due to nature of the program, we are not required to share any personal information, including our names. I think that’s fucking stupid, so my name is Bucky

 

**Steve**

howdy? are you a cowboy or something?

 

**Bucky**

it’s just a word. chill.

 

**Steve**

a cowboy word. howdy pardner, i’m steve

 

**Bucky**

damn, my mom is going to be disappointed that i couldn’t last 5 mins before blocking my new hospital friend

 

**Steve**

did she sign you up to do this?

 

**Bucky**

nah, more like guilted me into doing it. i could’ve said no if it was really that much of an issue for me

 

**Steve**

i think my mom signed me up. i literally had no idea about this until you texted me. i thought it was a joke for a second but my nurse seemed pretty excited about it

 

**Bucky**

maybe you should sign her up. if she gets so excited over her patient’s text, her life must be pretty sad.

 

**Steve**

oof

i think she’s married actually

maybe she worries about me or something

 

**Bucky**

no friends, steve?

 

**Steve**

i have plenty of friends but they’re busy w school

and one of my best friends moved back to england a few weeks ago

 

**Bucky**

wow we’re getting into the tragic backstory already?

 

**Steve**

my life isn’t all that tragic

 

**Bucky**

yet here you are, texting me

 

**Steve**

only because my mom taught me to be polite

 

**Bucky**

the first thing you did was harass me for say howdy

 

**Steve**

sorry, country boy. did that hurt you that deeply?

 

**Bucky**

lmao i live in the city

 

**Steve**

what city? dallas?

 

**Bucky**

New York, dipshit. you know. the same city ur in? the one with the hospital that runs this program?

 

**Steve**

hmmm i don’t believe you. bucky sounds like a cowboy name. do you consider yourself an equestrian?

 

**Bucky**

i’ve never ridden a horse in my life. they look like fucking demons so no thx

 

**Steve**

so what then?

did you come out of the womb saying “yeehaw”

 

**Bucky**

it’s a nickname.

and no it has nothing to do with horses or bulls or anything cowboy related.

 

**Steve**

hunting then?

a buck is a deer right

 

**Bucky**

i’m not named after a fucking deer

 

**Steve**

then tell me, bucky. where did you acquire such a name

 

**Bucky**

nope. i have no respect or trust for you, so i’m not telling you shit.

 

**Steve**

:(((((

i’m trapped in this big old hospital and my sympathy friend won’t even tell me where he got his nickname

 

**Bucky**

that is an accurate assessment of your current situation

 

**Steve**

so you’re just going to let me lie here and wonder

 

**Bucky**

yep. i’m going to my friend’s house so enjoy your wondering

 

**Steve**

adios

* * *

_ (Saturday 9:40pm) _

**Steve**

i still think you’re a closet cowboy. it’s the only thing that makes sense

 

**Bucky**

damn. i thought i got rid of you

 

**Steve**

oh so you lied about hanging out with a friend

that’s embarrassing because i’m literally laying in a hospital bed and i hung out with multiple friends today

 

**Bucky**

i didn’t lie

i figured that after 11 hours you’d have realized that this whole situation is kind of stupid

 

**Steve**

yet you’re still here :/

 

**Bucky**

yeah, well my mom was incredibly convincing

 

**Steve**

i think ur just lonely

it’s my civic duty to entertain you!

 

**Bucky**

wow, a real patriot, huh?

 

**Steve**

i always wanted to be a soldier as a kid

i think i didn’t realize that you needed to be able to breathe to be a soldier

 

**Bucky**

if it’s any consolation i’m never going to be a soldier either

 

**Steve**

of course you can’t. they need you on the ranch

 

**Bucky**

you say it’s your duty to entertain me but you just keep making the same dumb joke

 

**Steve**

hey, i know what works, so i stick with it

 

**Bucky**

hate to break it to you but your joke machine broke

 

**Steve**

:(((

i mean you’ve given me 0 reasons not to thing you’re a cowboy

think*

 

**Bucky**

thing

 

**Steve**

stop trying to change the subject!

 

**Bucky**

if i tell you the truth you’ll stop accusing me of being a country boy

 

**Steve**

if you give me reason not to think you’re a cowboy, i won’t accuse you of being one

 

**Bucky**

my middle name is Buchanan

 

**Steve**

dksjflkdsal

wHAT KIND OF MIDDLE NAME?????

 

**Bucky**

do you see why i go by bucky now

 

**Steve**

  1. what’s ur first name?



 

**Bucky**

...

James

 

**Steve**

are you telling me

that you’re 

the

15th

president

 

**Bucky**

you may be convinced that i’m texting you out of sympathy but i s2g im not afraid to beat up some kid in a hospital

 

**Steve**

damn do u put that on your resume? can only beat up kids that can’t fucking breathe?

 

**Bucky**

it’s a hobby

i’d only add it to my resume if it was relevant to the job i wanted

 

**Steve**

so, mr president

 

**Bucky**

yeah no

goodnight steve

* * *

_ (Sunday 3:12pm) _

**Steve**

wait so do you have a job

 

**Bucky**

lmao trying to bring back the conversation from yesterday? like when i threatened to beat you

 

**Steve**

i’m bored and curious.

humor me. i’m sitting in a hospital bed avoiding my schoolwork

 

**Bucky**

yes i do have a job

i have to bring in money now even though this shitty minimum wage job is never going to pay for school

 

**Steve**

i feel

i think at this point my mom is half hoping i just die here so she doesn’t have to pay for it lmao medical bills are a bitch

 

**Bucky**

lmao i doubt that’s true, even if you do seem like a pain in the ass

 

**Steve**

oh is that a soft side i see there, james?

 

**Bucky**

if you ever call me james again i’ll pull the plug myself

 

**Steve**

james

 

**Bucky**

Steven!

 

**Steve**

i’m bored

tell me more about your job james

 

**Bucky**

hmmm that’s weird i received a blank message

 

**Steve**

it’s i before e except after c, james

 

**Bucky**

oh no i’ve RECEIVED another blank message

can’t wait to secretly think about my mysterious job

 

**Steve**

tell me about it

 

**Bucky**

…

 

**Steve**

...bucky

 

**Bucky**

oh? you want to know about my job?

well, i’ll have you know that it sucks

 

**Steve**

isn’t that true of every minimum wage job out there?

except my one friend is an archery instructor and loves it, so i guess he’s an exception

 

**Bucky**

it’s not my job that sucks i guess

it’s my boss

she’s literally such a bitch like deadass my coworker couldn’t find a sub for her family vacation and my boss made her stay home

 

**Steve**

is that illegal? i feel like it should be illegal

 

**Bucky**

bold of you to assume that the government cares about minimum wage workers

 

**Steve**

valid

so what’s your job?

restaurant? i feel like nobody has ever actually enjoyed working in a restaurant

except head cooks maybe

but that wouldn’t be minimum wage

 

**Bucky**

nah i work in a bookstore

 

**Steve**

that sounds lit as fuck tho!

you can just read when the store is empty and you get a discount on books

 

**Bucky**

nerd

 

**Steve**

i mean you’re the one with the wonderful bookstore job

 

**Bucky**

i told you. it sucks

 

**Steve**

i find that hard to believe

i mean, you work in a bookstore

 

**Bucky**

i already complained about my boss and it still stands

also my best friend’s little sister is my coworker and let me tell you that girl goes out of her way to give me crap for absolutely nothing

 

**Steve**

there are plenty of valid reasons to give you shit

 

**Bucky**

lmao like what???

you don’t even know me

 

**Steve**

do you want a numbered list?

 

**Bucky**

go for it

 

**Steve**

  1. mean
  2. rude
  3. named after the 15th president of the united states
  4. potentially a cowboy
  5. you threaten to beat up/kill poor innocent hospitalized children
  6. you have like the best minimum wage job ever yet?? you’re out here complaining



 

**Bucky**

are you done?

 

**Steve**

no

  1. you suck



now i’m done

 

**Bucky**

thank you for that

she only gives me shit for two of those things on the list so you failed

 

**Steve**

well if she met me she’d give you shit for everything i listed

we’d do it together

bc if she harasses you then i feel like we’d get along

 

**Bucky**

please she wouldn’t wait a second to roast you

 

**Steve**

usually i’m spared bc ppl feel bad for me

 

**Bucky**

not shuri. she’d tear you to shreds

 

**Steve**

you say this now but we could be a powerful team

 

**Bucky**

she’d still roast you

that’s how she shows affection

 

**Steve**

just like you huh

 

**Bucky**

i don’t show affection to anyone except my sisters and my mother

my dad’s okay but he’s on thin ice

 

**Steve**

what did he do?

 

**Bucky**

he grounded me for being out after curfew

 

**Steve**

is that not understandable?

 

**Bucky**

i mean yeah but i don’t have to like it

 

**Steve**

fair i guess

 

**Bucky**

let me guess

goody goody steve has never been out after curfew

 

**Steve**

i don’t have an official curfew i’m just supposed to always tell my mom when i go somewhere

i break that rule all the time and the biggest punishment is her face when she tells me how scared for me she was

and yet

i do it again and again

except i can’t now that i’m in the hospital

 

**Bucky**

just break out of the hospital lmao

 

**Steve**

yeah, i wouldn’t get down the hallway before a nurse dragged me back in

not that i could get down the hallway anyway

walking is hard lately

 

**Bucky**

sounds to me like what you need is an accomplice

 

**Steve**

is that you volunteering?

 

**Bucky**

no make your archery friend do it or something

 

**Steve**

he’s only allowed in on supervised visits bc i snuck out of the house last time i was home and then i got super fucking drunk with him and his gf

well she didn’t get drunk. she just laughed at us and then drove us home after

 

**Bucky**

any other friends that would sneak you out?

 

**Steve**

nope. my best bro sam is fantastic but he loves my mom’s cooking too much to betray her

foiled by pork tenderloin

 

**Bucky**

i hate when that happens

 

**Steve**

so i guess the only one with the power to break me out would be you lmao

but you’re an ass so no thanks!

 

**Bucky**

please. you WISH i’d free you from that place

i haven’t been there in years and i still shudder at the memory

 

**Steve**

you’ve been here?

i guess it’s a big hospital nvm

anyway gtg sam is here to either free me from schoolwork, bring me more, or both

 

**Bucky**

talk to you later, nerd

* * *

  
  


_ (Thursday 9:24am) _

**Bucky**

hey, i just wanted to make sure you were okay since it’s been awhile since we last texted

* * *

_ (Thursday 5:24pm) _

**Steve**

oh so you do care

 

**Bucky**

no i don’t asshole

just don’t want you dead unless it’s by my own hands

 

**Steve**

i went home on monday. things have been hectic bc i was doing schoolwork

i went back to school yesterday

 

**Bucky**

that’s good!

 

**Steve**

yeah turns out when i said i probably couldn’t walk the other day it was more my own laziness than the actual inability to move

i was tired that day anyway

 

**Bucky**

idk if this is rude or too much so feel free not to answer but what illness do you have

 

**Steve**

bad luck mostly

but arrhythmia is the big one and combined with my asthma it’s not fantastic

and i have scoliosis so i have back issues a ton

and anemia

basically everything about my health is shit!

and my immunity system is absolute shit so like i was in the hospital with pneumonia last time which is p dangerous because of all the other things but i’m ay okay now

 

**Bucky**

jesus

dude that sucks

 

**Steve**

meh i’m used to it

it’s life. we all have our issues

 

**Bucky**

very true

i’m happy you’re out of the hospital

 

**Steve**

thanks buck

* * *

_ (Friday 10:46am) _

**Steve**

who decided that ap lit should be a thing

 

**Bucky**

i dropped that before the year even began why would you do that to yourself

 

**Steve**

i want to be an english major i think

 

**Bucky**

rip i respect that i guess.

i’m stuck in ap bio but it’s not so bad bc my teacher is chill

 

**Steve**

oh are you going into a stem field?

 

**Bucky**

i’m gonna major in idk what the fuck i’m doing with my life

aka undeclared

idk ik i told you i’d never be a soldier before anyway i really wanted to be in the army for a long time but now that’s not gonna happen so rip

 

**Steve**

really?

me too

i was sick then too obviously but my mom was like “you can do anything you set your mind to”

 

**Bucky**

the biggest lie i’ve ever been told

people don’t fucking realize that not everyone has the same opportunities they do

and i’m sure your mom was just being nice but still

 

**Steve**

yeah like

* * *

_ (Friday 4:13pm) _

**Steve**

teacher caught me w my phone and i couldn’t pick it up till after school srry

he gave me this big lecture about how i’m already behind like ik dude so choke!

so i told him that

and i just got out of detention just now

 

**Bucky**

christ that’s fucking savage

 

**Steve**

yeah i mean i don’t like bullies and he’s consistently rude to his students

someone had to stand up to him

 

**Bucky**

i have this newfound respect for you

will you come obliterate my teachers too?

 

**Steve**

haha sure

but anyway my mom comes home at 5 and i guarantee you i won’t have a phone for a while after that so yeah

 

**Bucky**

rip

enjoy your time without me

 

**Steve**

i’ll hate every second of it, but not bc of you

 

**Bucky**

aww you’re gonna miss me stevie

 

**Steve**

absolutely not

 

**Bucky**

it’s ok

i won’t miss you either

* * *

_ (Friday 2:29pm) _

**Steve**

my mom took mercy on me and only deprived me from my phone for a week

 

**Bucky**

tragic

 

**Steve**

you missed me

admit it

 

**Bucky**

missed being attacked for living my life?

no way

 

**Steve**

i’m sorry i’ll respect your cowboy lifestyle

save a horse, right?

 

**Bucky**

…

was i not supposed to interpret that sexually or?

bc i don’t even know you

are you 18 too or :/

 

**Steve**

i’m 18

but it was just the first thing that came to mind

i didn’t actually mean anything about it

 

**Bucky**

freudian slip

 

**Steve**

DIE

 

**Bucky**

listen

i don’t blame you for wanting this

 

**Steve**

i don’t even know what you look like

 

**Bucky**

but you imagine me as hot

since you want to yk

 

**Steve**

i want to be grounded for another week so i have a valid excuse to ignore you

maybe i’ll egg my teacher’s house or something

 

**Bucky**

sure…

 

**Steve**

but wait

does this mean you’re accepting your cowboy status!

 

**Bucky**

…

touchè

 

**Steve**

so anyway what’s happened in the past week

 

**Bucky**

school, work, just normal suffering

 

**Steve**

yeah? try all that without a phone

 

**Bucky**

i feel like you feel like it was worth it

 

**Steve**

oh definitely

i’d do it again in a heartbeat

 

**Bucky**

legends only

* * *

_ (Saturday 11:15pm) _

**Bucky**

guess where i’m going tomorrow

 

**Steve**

hell? jail? the ranch?

 

**Bucky**

lmao no the infamous hospital you just sprung yourself from

 

**Steve**

what why?

are you okay???

 

**Bucky**

if i was in danger i’d be going tonight lmao

they’re just taking some blood to do some normal tests and shit

 

**Steve**

gross

needles suck and they hurt

 

**Bucky**

yeah but somehow i think i’ll survive

i’ve been in that hospital for much worse lmao

 

**Steve**

like what? your own birth?

 

**Bucky**

hilarious

more like when i went there to sign up for this dumb texting program

 

**Steve**

i’m not even in the hospital anymore. you can leave at any time.

unless you’ve grown attached to me

 

**Bucky**

you’re still sick though! some of your illnesses are lifelong!

 

**Steve**

so i’m taking that as you have definitely grown attached to me

 

**Bucky**

i have NOT

 

**Steve**

it’s okay, buck

i may have grown attached to you too

 

**Bucky**

please, you don’t even know me

 

**Steve**

we’ve been texting for a while now

i think i know enough

 

**Bucky**

i don’t want your tinder lines

 

**Steve**

please. i had tinder for like a week. i’m a terrible texter

 

**Bucky**

no you’re not

 

**Steve**

because you have to be fake and chill on tinder

with you, i can be real

and i like that

 

**Bucky**

i like that too, steve

* * *

_ (Sunday 2:56pm) _

**Bucky**

what’s your middle name???

 

**Steve**

…why?

 

**Bucky**

you know mine. it’s only fair that you tell me yours

we need to be on even playing ground

 

**Steve**

you offered yours up for free!

 

**Bucky**

i will venmo you exactly two dollars if you tell me

 

**Steve**

fuck off

 

**Bucky**

three dollars

 

**Steve**

christ

i’ll give you my middle name for free it’s not government secrets or anything

 

**Bucky**

it very well could be for all i know!

 

**Steve**

it’s grant

 

**Bucky**

dAMN IT

 

**Steve**

my middle name has never incited that kind of reaction in someone before

did you have an evil ex named grant or something?

 

**Bucky**

i was hoping it was something i could make fun of you for

 

**Steve**

we aren’t all named after a gay president!

 

**Bucky**

hey! there’s nothing wrong with president james buchanan!

except that he was a racist piece of shit

so i see your point

 

**Steve**

no lmao i mean literally gay

read his wikipedia page

 

**Bucky**

huh

i guess that makes me the better james buchanan

 

**Steve**

bc you’re straight?? yikes

 

**Bucky**

no bc i’m still gay except i’m not a racist piece of shit

 

**Steve**

oh thank god

you’re just a normal piece of shit

 

**Bucky**

fuck off

and fuck you for thinking that i, a literal gay icon, was homophobic

 

**Steve**

an icon? please

do you even have a bf?

 

**Bucky**

i don’t need one to be iconic

 

**Steve**

yeah but you need people who like you

like friends and shit

 

**Bucky**

i have friends fuck you

 

**Steve**

from what i know, you have one (1) friend

and no, his younger sister doesn’t count

 

**Bucky**

she absolutely does count. she’s my friend too

and i have a badass norwegian friend named thor he could kick your scrawny ass in two seconds

and i have friends from when i was in little league that i still talk to even tho we moved

and i have you

 

**Steve**

hmph

i guess you’re right

 

**Bucky**

gtg to work

 

**Steve**

have a nice shift!

* * *

_ (Wednesday 12:06am) _

**Steve**

are you awake

 

**Bucky**

unfortunately

 

**Steve**

i can’t sleep

i think it’s bc i had coffee after school

i don’t drink caffeine often so i don’t handle it well

 

**Bucky**

it’ll wear off eventually

 

**Steve**

what about you?

why are you up?

 

**Bucky**

i haven’t been sleeping great lately, but i’ll get over it

 

**Steve**

did something happen?

 

**Bucky**

nah not really.

yk how i got those tests done the other day?

 

**Steve**

did you get bad results back?

or like are you scared that you will

 

**Bucky**

excuse me steven my health is impeccable

 

**Steve**

forgive me for worrying jfc

explain pls

 

**Bucky**

sometimes going to that hospital riles me up

i mean hospitals in general do, but especially that one

 

**Steve**

aww you were worried about me

 

**Bucky**

hate to break it to you, stevie boy, but not everything is about you

 

**Steve**

sorry please continue

 

**Bucky**

so you know how i said my mom guilted me into going this?

 

**Steve**

yeah

 

**Bucky**

well, it wasn’t all that hard for her to do it because i actually owe a lot to that hospital

 

**Steve**

were you really sick once too?

 

**Bucky**

no

i was really hurt

 

**Steve**

oh

 

**Bucky**

when i was 13 my sister was driving my to baseball practice and we got into a really bad accident

like, involving a train bad

 

**Steve**

shit

is she okay?

 

**Bucky**

yeah she walked away with a few broken bones but nothing serious

the train made contact w the passenger side where i was sitting

i lost my entire left arm

 

**Steve**

holy shit

i’m so sorry that happened to you

 

**Bucky**

i mean, it’s fine now

i’m used to it

and my prosthetic arm is like top of the line

 

**Steve**

are you wearing it now?

 

**Bucky**

djkslfjklasjklfasd

no

 

**Steve**

i thought it was a valid question!!!

 

**Bucky**

just because it’s top of the line doesn’t mean i wear it 24/7

and definitely not to bed

and before you ask yes it’s waterproof no i do not swim or shower in it

 

**Steve**

then why would you get a waterproof one???

 

**Bucky**

rain

snow

general living

 

**Steve**

so like do you only usually wear it when you leave the house

 

**Bucky**

nah i just wear it when i feel like it

it’s all a personal preference thing

some of the people in my therapy group wear theirs all the time and some don’t even have them anymore bc they prefer to go without

 

**Steve**

sorry if i was rude

 

**Bucky**

you were just curious

as long as you aren’t an ass about it, you can feel free to ask me anything about it

but no teasing me for it

 

**Steve**

i wouldn’t do that i’m not that much of a dick

 

**Bucky**

just wanted to make sure

it’s not something i can help so i hate when people make jokes about it

except thor. he’s missing an eye and i’m missing and arm so we joke around in solidarity

 

**Steve**

i would never make fun of you for something like that, buck

and fuck anyone who does they need to grow the fuck up

 

**Bucky**

is that a protective streak i see?

 

**Steve**

i told you before

i don’t like bullies

and i especially don’t like people who bully my friends

 

**Bucky**

thanks steve

 

**Steve**

of course

 

**Bucky**

i should try to get some sleep, but it was really nice talking to you tonight

it’s really helped to calm me down

goodnight steve

 

**Steve**

sweet dreams, buck <3

* * *

_ (Thursday 6:24pm) _

**Steve**

i think my friend clint wants to meet you even more than i do

 

**Bucky**

aww you want to meet me?

 

**Steve**

yes. shut up.

 

**Bucky**

i want to meet you someday too stevie

 

**Steve**

anyway that’s not the point

clint asks about you every fucking day at lunch

he always like “how was bucky’s morning” or “what’s bucky’s favorite food” and i’m like ??? this is my friend

 

**Bucky**

tell him it was average because i’m sick of school and my favorite food is al pastor burritos

and send him my love

 

**Steve**

idk if that is a good idea he’s going to absolutely thrive off of the minimum attention you’re giving him rn

even tho he’ll be offended that you didn’t choose pizza

 

**Bucky**

is he into guys and/or cute?

 

**Steve**

he’s bi and i guess he could from some angles be considered attractive but also he’s my friend so gross

and he has a very scary gf

 

**Bucky**

damn

do i know of this friend already or?

 

**Steve**

ye this is archery friend

 

**Bucky**

wait so his gf laughed at your drunk ass and she scares you?

mad respect for her

 

**Steve**

yeah everyone respects nat like you literally can’t not respect her

maybe bc if you did then you’d be dead

 

**Bucky**

yk what?

if meeting your archery friend means i get to meet her, then i’m totally down

 

**Steve**

uhh no way

you are not going to meet them before you meet me

i mean you don’t even know what i look like!

 

**Bucky**

okay

i guess we have to meet then

 

**Steve**

how do i know you’re not some creepy stranger

 

**Bucky**

i’m sure my mom has pics of me on her fb

she’s winifred barnes

 

**Steve**

hmm i guess you are real after all

and you don’t look half bad even tho you’re a freshman in this

 

**Bucky**

okay how about you

 

**Steve**

i’m capsgrogers on insta

 

**Bucky**

damn you’re tiny

 

**Steve**

yes i am aware of that

 

**Bucky**

it’s not a bad thing you’re still cute

 

**Steve**

sure

 

**Bucky**

anyway

meeting up

when and where

 

**Steve**

you’re the one with the job

 

**Bucky**

you’re absolutely right

can you do tuesday at like 4ish?

that tiny cafe on 8th?

 

**Steve**

tues is so far away ://

 

**Bucky**

i work tomorrow, sat, and mon, and then it’s my little sister’s b-day on sun

 

**Steve**

okay tuesday is fine i guess

 

**Bucky**

you know when i signed up for this i never thought i’d say something like this

but i can’t wait to meet you steve rogers

 

**Steve**

i can’t wait to meet you either bucky barnes

* * *

_ (Friday 5:14pm) _

**Bucky**

i hate work and it’s boring!!!

 

**Steve**

hmm should have ditched it to hang out with me

 

**Bucky**

but i need money and to not lose my job

you see my dilemma?

 

**Steve**

no i’m better

 

**Bucky**

i’ll tell you what

i’ll leave now and come to your house or something fuck my job

 

**Steve**

too late i’m already at sam’s

 

**Bucky**

thank god i need this job

 

**Steve**

so if i said yes you would have actually dropped everything and stopped by?

 

**Bucky**

i mean

i definitely would have considered it

 

**Steve**

damn you were almost cool

enjoy your lame afternoon among the shelves

 

**Bucky**

are you abandoning me??????

 

**Steve**

i’m hanging out w sam!

 

**Bucky**

but i have nothing to do :((

 

**Steve**

you work at a bookstore

find something interesting and read it

or work on homework

 

**Bucky**

hey, don’t try to act like my mom!

 

**Steve**

sorry but i really gotta go

sam’s mom is bringing us snacks

 

**Bucky**

are you choosing snacks over me??!

 

**Steve**

,, they’re freshly-baked cookies

 

**Bucky**

valid

i’ll talk to you later

* * *

_ (Saturday 2:35pm) _

**Steve**

do i need to bring anything on tuesday

or like dress up or anything

 

**Bucky**

it’s a cafe lmao just bring yourself

dress for the weather i guess who knows what we’re going to end up wanting to do

 

**Steve**

i didn’t know if you had a plan or something

 

**Bucky**

should i have made one?

i thought we could just wing it

 

**Steve**

no

winging it is fine

i just wanted to make sure

 

**Bucky**

haha you’re fine

nice of you to check

 

**Steve**

i’m over-prepared sometimes

i blame it on my mother

and my three months of cub scouts in 2nd grade

 

**Bucky**

well i was in boy scouts through sophomore year and i’m still never prepared for anything

it’s a good trait to have

 

**Steve**

i don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit

 

**Bucky**

in sixth grade my mom gave me money and i bought my own school supplies

i forgot to buy pencils, pens, and notebooks

 

**Steve**

lmao

that was child you tho

you’re all grown up now

 

**Bucky**

that’s true now i always keep condoms on hand

 

**Steve**

that is NOT what i meant

 

**Bucky**

yes it is

 

**Steve**

no it wasn’t!

 

**Bucky**

it’s okay stevie

i’ll keep it between us

you want this

i don’t blame you

 

**Steve**

i haven’t even met you yet

 

**Bucky**

but you’ve seen pics of me

you think i’m hot

 

**Steve**

uh gross they were old pics of you

i don’t date freshman

 

**Bucky**

i’ve grown and you know that

 

**Steve**

you could have grown up to look ugly

or like have a weird voice

 

**Bucky**

i didn’t and i don’t 

 

**Steve**

i’m not taking your word as proof

i’ll know if you’re attractive when i meet you

and the answer is probably going to be no!

 

**Bucky**

you wish ;)

 

**Steve**

i’m ignoring you

 

**Bucky**

please

i’d like to see you try

* * *

_ (Tuesday 3:54pm) _

It had taken Bucky about fifteen minutes after getting home to pick out an outfit before he eventually settled for the exact same thing he wore to school that day. He washed his face and combed his hair and, by the time he was done, he was already running late, which meant that he had to run to the fucking cafe which meant that all of the hard work he had done to get ready was a waste.

He got there with a few minutes to spare and, luck would have it, Steve still hadn’t arrived. He went to the bathroom to quickly rearrange himself before the other boy showed up. Bucky didn’t know exactly what he was expecting out of their meetup, but part of him wanted to impress Steve.

When he exited the bathroom, Steve still wasn’t there, so he ordered two of his favorite drinks, getting a decaf one for Steve, and sat down. He figured that Steve would be down to try what he liked, seeing as he probably knew this cafe better.

A few minutes passed and Steve still hadn’t arrived, so Bucky pulled out his phone to see if he had texted. Nope. Maybe he should send something in case Steve had gone to the wrong cafe or something.

 

**Bucky**

hey are you coming?

do you need me to text you the address

 

And so he waited for a response, and he waited, and he waited some more. Fifteen minutes passed before he decided to text again.

 

**Bucky**

i said 4 right? not 5?

steveeee

im lonely and your drink is getting cold

yk what im just gonna drink it i can buy you a new one when you get here

 

Maybe the subway had gotten stuck or something. Cell reception down there was less than fantastic. He continued to wait.

 

**Bucky**

i think i get the message

you know

if you didn’t want to meet up anymore, you could have told me that

you didn’t have to blow me off

 

Bucky finally left the cafe at 6:45, tears staining the sleeve of his hoodie where he had wiped them away from his face. It seemed that Steve had taken ignoring him quite literally.

* * *

_ (Thursday 7:04pm) _

**Steve**

bucky

i am so sorry

 

**Bucky**

yep.

 

**Steve**

i didn’t mean to ditch you on tuesday

 

**Bucky**

so you accidentally decided to not show up to the place we agreed to meet and also not answer my texts

i understand not wanting to come or being nervous like i was nervous too

but you could have just told me

 

**Steve**

i didn’t have my phone until today

 

**Bucky**

if you got grounded again i’m sure your mom would understand texting to cancel plans

 

**Steve**

i wasn’t grounded

i’ve been back in the hospital since monday

 

**Bucky**

oh shit

i’m so sorry

are you okay???

 

**Steve**

not really

 

**Bucky**

is it pneumonia again???

 

**Steve**

no

i don’t really want to talk about it

 

**Bucky**

sorry we don’t have to

 

**Steve**

i really wanted to meet you :((

 

**Bucky**

it’s okay

we can do it some other time

after you get better

 

**Steve**

bucky…

 

**Bucky**

you’re getting better

 

**Steve**

i hope so, but i don’t know when that will be

so far, it’s not looking so good

 

**Bucky**

fuck that

you’re getting better steven grant rogers

 

**Steve**

i’m tired

talk to you later

 

**Bucky**

sleep well <3

* * *

_ (Saturday 10:47am) _

**Bucky**

how are you feeling

 

**Steve**

meh

they’re going to do some tests on me today

i am less than excited

 

**Bucky**

that sucks :((

what kind of tests?

 

**Steve**

bloodwork and some sort of imaging

i don’t remember what but it doesn’t matter to me

that’s their job

 

**Bucky**

you don’t have to tell me what’s wrong or anything about your illness, but can you please tell me how the tests go after they’re over

 

**Steve**

maybe

i mean i might not want to talk about it after

we’ll see i guess

text you later, buck

* * *

_ (Sunday 6:24 pm) _

**Bucky**

hey steve i just wanted to check up on you

* * *

_ (Monday 10:36 am) _

**Bucky**

steve?

* * *

_ (Tuesday 11:58 pm) _

**Bucky**

please i just want to know that you’re alive

* * *

_ (Wednesday 7:12 am) _

**Steve**

geez. needy much?

i’m alive

 

**Bucky**

fuck off i was scared!

did you get out of the hospital again?

 

**Steve**

lmao i wish

still stuck in this bitch indefinitely

well maybe not indefinitely

i have a surgery scheduled for sunday morning but they wanna keep me here until then just in case

 

**Bucky**

is it a serious surgery

 

**Steve**

i mean i guess it’s slightly risky just bc my entire body sucks

but like they’ll run more tests after and then if the problem doesn’t go away i might be stuck here indefinitely for some alternative treatment methods that are going to SUCK

 

**Bucky**

hey

don’t worry too much about it. the surgery is going to work. have a little hope.

 

**Steve**

you sound like my mom.

hate to break it to you but god has already decided that i was going to have it rougher than most. faith does me nothing.

i prefer to rely on myself over the power of god, but i can’t really do that now, can i?

 

**Bucky**

you shouldn’t jump to the worst case scenario. they wouldn’t perform the surgery if there wasn’t a chance that it could work.

 

**Steve**

this isn’t the worst case scenario. worst case is i die on the table

 

**Bucky**

you won’t.

 

**Steve**

if the surgery doesn’t work don’t plan to meet me any time soon. it’s basically the end of life as i know it so fuck

i mean you can meet me when i’m barely functional in the hospital but that seems less than ideal

 

**Bucky**

what if i meet you before

how are you feeling now?

 

**Steve**

idk

a bit nervous and lowkey hopeless?

 

**Bucky**

no i mean like physically

 

**Steve**

fine i guess

slightly weak but i can still walk and shit

 

**Bucky**

i’m going to take you out before your surgery

on saturday night

 

**Steve**

first of all i can’t leave the hospital and second i have to take it easy and like limit food/drink for the 24h before surgery

 

**Bucky**

friday then

 

**Steve**

i can’t leave the hospital!

 

**Bucky**

not with that attitude

 

**Steve**

they’re not gonna let me sign out right before my big surgery

and my mom would literally ground me until i die no matter how long that might be

 

**Bucky**

think beyond the rules steve

i’m going to break you out

 

**Steve**

you, alone, are going to break me out of the hospital and get away with it?

 

**Bucky**

i’ll try my best

or actually give me your friends’ numbers

we can do it together

 

**Steve**

i’ll tell you what

sam is my only friend w morals so i’ll give him your number and explain the situation

and if he so chooses he can text you and you’ll have backup.

but there’s no way he will

* * *

_ (Wednesday 4:17 pm) _

**_Bucky Barnes has been added to the group chat “seizing steven”_ **

 

**Sam**

Clint, i hate that name.

 

**Clint**

but it’s literally the whole point of this thing plus bonus points for alliteration!

 

**Nat**

yeah but it sounds fucking stupid

 

**Clint**

babe :(((

 

**Nat**

i’m right!

 

**Bucky**

howdy

 

**Clint**

STEVE WAS RIGHT HE IS A COWBOY

 

**Bucky**

god i really did this to myself again didn’t i

 

**Clint**

it’s okay pardner. i respect you. i grew up in a farm town in the lovely state of iowa

 

**Nat**

nothing about iowa has ever been lovely

 

**Clint**

what about me?

 

**Nat**

the jury’s still out

 

**Clint**

i’m dumping you nat. sam be my bf.

 

**Sam**

No thanks.

 

**Nat**

you wouldn’t dump me.

 

**Peggy**

hello, bucky! i don’t think i know you.

 

**Clint**

none of us do he’s a man of mystery but i imagine that he’s ruggedly sexy

 

**Bucky**

i’m a friend of steve’s, but i haven’t technically met him either

not yet at least

 

**Peggy**

oh i hope you can meet him soon!

 

**Sam**

That’s actually the point of this chat. We’re going to help Bucky break Steve out of the hospital for one big night of fun before his surgery.

 

**Peggy**

okay. i’m in.

 

**Nat**

we figured you’d be down to help us plan

 

**Peggy**

i’m gonna come

 

**Clint**

LEGEND

 

**Sam**

How?

 

**Peggy**

i’ll fly out tmw my mum won’t mind too much if i miss two days of school for steve

i worked all summer so i can afford it

 

**Nat**

do you need somewhere to stay?

 

**Peggy**

nah i can stay w angie

 

**Clint**

ah so i see the REAL reason you want to come back. sexytimes with everyone’s favorite waitress.

 

**Peggy**

i want to see steve!!!

if there are other benefits that i can reap, then so be it!

 

**_Clint changed the name to “peggy carter fanclub”_ **

 

**Bucky**

i don’t even know you and this seems valid

 

**Clint**

so bucky where are you going to take steve for your first date

 

**Bucky**

date?

 

**Clint**

i’ve stolen steve’s phone and read your texts. ik your dynamic!

 

**Sam**

Great, Clint. Now you’re successfully creeped out the new guy.

 

**Clint**

it’s part of my charm

 

**Bucky**

does steve think it’s a date?

 

**Nat**

who knows. he’s known to be an idiot when it comes to relationships

 

**Peggy**

it’s true we were dating for a solid three months and then he asked me if we were really together of if i just liked him as a friend

what a sweet soul

 

**Bucky**

wait you two dated? i thought you were his best friend?

 

**Sam**

What?

Did he say that???

 

**Peggy**

we dated a long time ago and now we’re just friends no worries <3

 

**Sam**

I thought I was Steve’s best friend?

 

**Peggy**

steve has enough room in his heart for both of us, sam

 

**Clint**

so back to my question

 

**Bucky**

i guess idk where i’m going to take him

originally we were supposed to meet in a cafe but i think we should do something more exciting idk

 

**Clint**

YOU DON’T HAVE A PLAN?

 

**Bucky**

idk i was just gonna wing it

 

**Clint**

you were just going to WING IT???

 

**Nat**

clint you’ve never had a plan for anything in your life

 

**Clint**

yeah and look at where that’s got me! i’m a hot mess!

i still don’t know how i tricked you into dating me

 

**Nat**

me neither but i wouldn’t trade it for the world

 

**Clint**

put it in the books people! on this day in history the actual love of my life, natasha romanoff, said something nice about me, clinton barton

 

**Sam**

To be honest, Bucky, I think Steve will be happy no matter what you do.

But I was thinking we could do something as a group first and then you two could split off after and do something alone? Especially now that Peggy is coming.

 

**Peggy**

please!!!!!!

 

**Nat**

we could do pizza at clint’s.

 

**Clint**

why do we always do shit at my house. y’all have houses too!

 

**Sam**

My mother would kill me if she even found out about this group chat, much less found an abducted hospital patient in our apartment.

 

**Nat**

you live w barney and yk he literally doesnt give a fuck what we do. i bet he’d also buy us booze if we wanted

 

**Bucky**

no booze. i don’t want to fuck w anything right before his big surgery.

 

**Clint**

and i thot u were fun

 

**Peggy**

pizza at clint’s sounds like a plan. i can pick up soda if you want.

 

**Nat**

who’s in the break out crew?

 

**Sam**

Bucky, obviously. And then probably you and me.

 

**Clint**

why not me?!?!?!

 

**Sam**

Steve’s mother is already looking for a reason to file a restraining order against you. If you get caught trying to break him out of the hospital, you’re done for. Besides, I’m his best friend and Nat is the most likely to have the skills to pull this off.

 

**Bucky**

what time are we going to try to pull this off

 

**Nat**

there’s a cafe across the street from the hospital. we can meet outside it at 9:30. everyone else be at clint’s by 10. we’ll call for backup if necessary.

 

**Sam**

Or to bail us out of jail.

 

**Clint**

maybe for a kiss

 

**Peggy**

are you rlly flirting w sam in a gc w your gf

 

**Clint**

nat’s fine w sharing

 

**Nat**

as long as i get to watch

 

**Sam**

I didn’t want to know that and I guarantee you our new acquaintance didn’t want to either.

 

**Peggy**

we have a plan in place. bucky, figure out what you’re doing w steve before then. i’m thinking that we can be done at clint’s around midnight and then we can return steve to his bed around 2-3ish

 

**Sam**

God, that’s so late.

 

**Peggy**

i don’t mind taking your spot on the breaking him back in crew

 

**Sam**

You can’t. I’m the one with a car.

 

**Clint**

i can do it then

 

**Nat**

jesus steve is going to die of a heart attack before we get back like no offense babe but you really cant drive

 

**Clint**

you love my driving!!!!

 

**Nat**

yeah i think it’s fun but steve might not

 

**Bucky**

i don’t think he’ll care all too much

 

**Sam**

So, we have a plan then?

 

**Bucky**

see y’all friday then.

* * *

_ (Thursday 8:42pm) _

**Bucky**

r u ready for tmw?

 

**Steve**

ik you cant physically see me rolling my eyes but i am. give it up there’s no way you’re breaking me out of this damn hospital

 

**Bucky**

i absolutely am. see you around 9:30/9:45 hot stuff

 

**Steve**

i KNOW you’re bluffing. give it up dude

 

**Bucky**

i’m most certainly not bluffing. 

 

**Steve**

seriously don’t be an ass

 

**Bucky**

i’m being honest, steve. i’m going to pick you up and then we’re going to have an amazing night together.

 

**Steve**

don’t be stupid. you’ll never be able to sneak me out so stop joking about it. i don’t want you to get banned or something

 

**Bucky**

i’ll worry about me.

 

**Steve**

well i’ll worry about you too.

* * *

_ (Friday 9:32pm) _

Bucky was half out of breath by the time he reached the cafe, but at least he’d made it around the right time. It was a marvelous feat, considering that his mother had caught him on the way out the door and forced him to clean off the kitchen table because he had ‘forgotten’ to do it while cleaning up after dinner.

But still, he was here now and he was probably going to meet Steve tonight- that is, if they didn’t get caught. And, god, what would Steve even think of him?

“Are you just going to stand there in crisis or are you going to help us?” asked a dark-skinned boy who was leaning against a car with his arms crossed and looking annoyed. “You’re late, by the way.”

A red-haired girl was sitting on the hood. She rolled her eyes. “Chill out, Sam. Late is probably better anyway. Less people will be around.”

Bucky thrust out his hand between the pair. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Bucky.”

“Natasha,” the girl offered with a smile, shaking his hand.

“Sam,” the guy said, keeping his arms crossed. “We need to get to work. Steve is probably sitting up there and waiting for us.”

“Has his mood improved about this?” Bucky asked, dropping his hand awkwardly when he realized Sam wasn’t going to shake it. “Last night he seemed to think I was either lying to him about all of this or that I was a complete idiot.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “I thought you were handling this. I haven’t spoken to him about this whole operation. I certainly wouldn’t have come if I knew that he might not be on board.”

“He  _ is  _ on board. He’s just being Steve,” he replied.

“I’m his best friend. I know when he’s just being Steve,” Sam snapped.

“He can have more than one friend,” Bucky argued. “Just because I haven’t met him in person doesn’t mean that I don’t know him.”

“We’re wasting time. Stop measuring your dicks and focus on the mission,” Nat said. “We need to get in and out fast and undetected. I have supplies in the car.”

Natasha reached into the car and pulled out a plastic bag. Inside, were two sets of scrubs and surgical masks.

“Why only two?” Bucky asked.

“Sam’s the getaway driver,” she answered.

Sam apparently didn’t know this because his jaw dropped. “I’m his best friend! I want to go in there and help!”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile a little at Sam’s outrage. “Sorry. Good boys don’t do crimes. You have to stay in the car.”

Sam flipped him off.

“I need you here in case we have to make a hasty exit,” Natasha clarified. “Actually, I need you to pull the car around back. We’re leaving through the morgue exit.”

“This is a bad idea,” Sam stated plainly. “You two better get changed.”

Natasha just threw the scrubs on over what she was wearing, but Bucky was wearing somewhat loose-fitting jeans, so he had to strip down into his underwear with Sam, Natasha, and any onlooker that may be in the area bearing witness. He supposed that a man on the street in his underwear was definitely not the worst thing that any given New Yorker had seen.

After that, Bucky and Natasha entered through the belly of the beast: the emergency room. It was the only part of the hospital that would still be somewhat hectic and it wasn’t too much of a stretch for doctors to enter with their masks on. They could pretend that they had gone out to assist with a patient that had recently arrived.

“Excuse me,” said the woman sitting at the desk in the ER in a scratchy voice. She was clearly a smoker.

“Yes?” Natasha responded, strangely confident for someone who was literal moments away from getting caught.

“You’re going to have to switch your masks out when you get inside,” the woman told them. “Don has been anal about it. He wants to ban smoke breaks entirely, but that would be total bull. He runs a hospital. He knows how addiction works.”

“Better a smoke than chew,” Natasha agreed.

“Right! At least you can’t  _ see  _ lung cancer,” the woman agreed. “Anyway, you two better get back to work. You know how Fridays can be.”

They nodded and continued into the hallway.

“That was too easy,” Bucky muttered with a shake of his head.

Natasha shrugged. “It’s all about confidence. If you act like you have something to hide, then you’re going to get caught.”

He stared at her in admiration as they walked. “Teach me everything that you know.”

“In due time,” she said, but offered no elaboration.

Bucky didn’t actually know where Steve’s room was but Natasha must have been there since he was last admitted because she knew exactly where she was going.

“Do you visit Steve a lot?” he asked.

She shrugged. “At first. Now, not so much. I visited the other day to get the layout of the place.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You cased the hospital?”

“Of course. I don’t half-ass shit and I don’t get caught,” she told him. “For your sake, I’m really glad that you sought our help. If you didn’t, you probably wouldn’t have even made it through the front doors.”

Bucky nodded reluctantly. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m really glad that I was able to have you guys be a part of this. You all seem really nice and-”

“Here,” she said, interrupting him as she nodded to a door across the hall. “I need to get some supplies. You focus on getting him to the door. Don’t let anyone see you and especially don’t let anyone see him. Steve is a familiar face around here.”

She took off down the hall and Bucky turned toward the door, suddenly aware of the sweat building up on his palms. He was going to see Steve for real. Face to face. For better or for worse.

Bucky took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, only to find an elderly man sleeping on the bunk nearby. Maybe he had got catfished. Maybe the hospital and all of ‘Steve’s’ friends were in on said catfishing.

Then, he noticed a glowing light reflecting on the ceiling over the curtain and remembered that hospital rooms often contained two people and that he was, in fact, an idiot.

He quietly crept past the sleeping man and went to the other side of the room, where he found Steve laying on his bed in pajamas, big blue eyes lit up with the glow coming from his cell phone.

For a moment, Bucky was frozen. Steve was real. Steve was here. Steve was sitting  _ right in front of him  _ and, despite being in his pajamas on a fucking hospital bed, he looked absolutely stunning.

After a few moments of being awkwardly stared up, Steve looked up from his phone and his eyes widened. “You’re here.”

Bucky nodded. “I told you I would be.”

“I thought you were joking,” he replied.

He shook his head. “I wouldn’t lie. Not about this.”

Steve sat up straighter. “Shit. I have to get dressed. Can we redo this first meeting when I’m not wearing an oversized t-shirt and flannel pants?”

“Not a chance,” Bucky replied with a grin. “Get changed and meet me out in the hall. We have a whole night planned.”

He walked out in the hall to find Natasha leaning against the wall next to a stretcher. When she saw him, she raised her eyebrows. “Did you fail to do the only job you were given, Barnes?”

“He was in his pajamas,” he informed her. “He’s going to change and be back out.”

“He better hurry up. Every second we’re in the hall we run a risk of getting caught,” she said.

The door opened, revealing Steve, who was now in a sweatshirt and joggers. “Sorry. I didn’t exactly bring my Sunday best with me when I went to the hospital.”

“You look good,” Bucky assured him. It was true, but Bucky could imagine that Steve would look amazing in just about anything he wore.

“Great. Climb on the stretcher,” Natasha ordered.

Steve obliged and she threw a sheet over his head. “Try to breathe quietly. You’re dead now.”

“I have respiratory issues,” he reminded her from under the sheet.

“I thought stay silent was a given,” she replied. “So stop talking.”

Together, Bucky and Nat led the stretcher through the halls of the hospital. Well, more like Nat led them since she was freakishly comfortable navigating the place, but he certainly helped to push the stretcher. He still remembered the hospital decently well from prior visits, but he definitely had no idea where the morgue was.

Getting out was a lot easier than Bucky expected. The area of the hospital where they were headed was pretty deserted and most of the patients they passed by were asleep. Bucky supposed that if they stayed away from the ICU and the maternity ward, there probably wasn’t much going on. He hoped that they would be just as lucky when they returned Steve to his bed a few hours later.

When they got out of the hospital, Steve threw off the sheet on top of him and jumped out of the stretcher. They pushed it to the side, somewhere that wasn’t easily in view of the street, and sprinted toward Sam’s car. That is, until Steve started losing his breath, at which time they walked briskly toward Sam’s car instead.

“If you’re unsure about this, we can bring you back inside,” Sam told Steve when he sat down in the passenger seat. “If someone has to get in trouble, don’t worry, Bucky can take the fall for everyone.”

Steve laughed at that. “It’s good to see you, Sam. Now take me off to wherever we’re headed. Nobody’s really told me anything about what’s going on.”

Sam obliged, pulling away from the hospital. All four teenagers wore smiles of varying wideness. They had actually pulled off this weird, fucked-up heist.

* * *

They arrived at Clint’s dingy apartment shortly thereafter, where the others were waiting for them with pizza and drinks.

When Steve saw Peggy, he froze. “I thought you weren’t coming back until this summer.”

She grinned. “Surprise!”

He launched himself into her arms and Bucky couldn’t help but smile along with them. No matter what happened later that night, Bucky was able to reunite Steve with one of his best friends, so everything was worth it.

The was a crash in the kitchen, shaking everyone from their moment and Clint walked out looking somewhat apologetic.

“Bad news,” he told them. “Beer isn’t exactly going to be a thing that’s happening tonight.”

“I told you no alcohol,” Bucky reminded him with raised eyebrows.

Clint shrugged. “And I decided beer and pizza was good and got Barney to buy me some anyway. You guys all have the freedom to make your own decisions when presented with alcohol and I choose to consume.”

“Not anymore you don’t,” Natasha teased, winking at her boyfriend.

“So,” Sam began gesturing toward Clint’s living room. “Pizza?”

They all went into the room (other than Clint who had to clean up his mess in the kitchen) to eat and chat and Bucky found that Steve’s friends, for the most part, were pretty enjoyable to be around (with the exception of Sam. Bucky really didn’t know what his problem was, but it seemed like he was predisposed to despise Bucky)

Bucky particularly enjoyed Peggy’s company. She had a lot of stories to tell for a teenager and it seemed that she was a tough bitch and Bucky wholeheartedly respected that. He also appreciated how gushy she got when talking about her girlfriend.

The most important thing, though, was that Steve seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Not just because he was spending a night with old friends, but because Bucky was there too.

God, Bucky couldn’t wait to introduce Steve to T’Challa and Thor. They were going to going to love him, especially his attitude.

After a while, it was nearing time for Bucky and Steve to split off on their own and he was getting increasingly nervous. Sure, everything was great when they were with the group and texting had always gone pretty well, but what if one-on-one time proved to be awkward? What if Steve didn’t like Bucky all that much after all?

What if Bucky’s feelings for Steve were considerably different from Steve’s feelings for him?

“You two should get going,” Peggy suggested, glancing at her phone.

“Going where?” Steve asked, glancing at Bucky.

“It’s a surprise,” Bucky told him with a wink before gently grabbing his hand and dragging him out into the city.

* * *

“If you’re going through all this trouble just to murder me, I’m going to be really disappointed,” Steve teased after they had been walking for a bit. “You know, it may smell terrible, but there’s absolutely nothing wrong with public transportation.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It’s nice out. I thought a little bit of walking could be nice. I mean, you aren’t exactly bad company.”

“Where are we going?” he asked for about the fifth time. “You know, Central Park is actually kind of terrifying at night. So, the closer we get to it, the more I think you’re going to kill me and string me up by my intestines.”

“I live in this city too, remember?” Bucky pointed out. “And we’re not going to Central Park, so worry not. Just let me lead the way.”

A few minutes later, Steve seemed to realize where they were actually headed.

“Bucky, you know Times Square is going to be boring at night, right? All the theaters have long since emptied out.”

“Just wait,” Bucky told him. “You’ll see.”

They got there and, just as Bucky had hoped, Times Square was still buzzing with activity. Street performers were dancing and singing and occasionally just sitting there for some kind of performance art Bucky didn’t understand. Drunken tourists watched them in awe, smiles wide as they enjoyed their time in New York City.

“Wow,” Steve said quietly. “I’ve been living here my entire life, and I never really thought to come here.”

“I didn’t either,” Bucky admitted. “But I wanted to take you somewhere special.”

Steve smiled softly, blue eyes glimmering in the light of the street lamps. “It was always going to be special. After all, I’m spending the night with you.”

As they watched the performers, occasionally tipping those that were really good, Bucky mostly watched Steve. He just seemed so happy, to be enjoying something so simple as street performances. Maybe he was happy to be with Bucky.

After only about fifteen minutes in the Square, Steve grasped Bucky’s hand tightly. This was real. They were together.

“Am I everything you hoped I would be?” Bucky asked after a time.

Steve gave him a goofy smile. “You’re better than expected, cowboy.”

“You are too,” he said honestly. “Steve, you’re perfect.”

A rush of disappointment flooded through Bucky as Steve dropped his hand, but everything felt good again when the other boy moved forward to hug him tightly.

“Thank you,” he said into his shoulder. “Not just for tonight, but for everything.”

Bucky squeezed him just a bit tighter. “Of course, Steve. Contrary to popular belief, I really like you. I want you to be happy.”

“You’re amazing,” Steve told him as he pulled away. “You know, I saw the whole texting program as a nuisance at first, but now I feel like it’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“It’s the best thing that ever happened to me too.”

* * *

After a while, they headed back to the meeting point to sneak Steve back into the hospital. It was surprisingly easy, but that was all due to Natasha’s planning. In fact, the hardest part about it was sitting through Clint’s god awful driving.

Soon enough, Steve was safe in his room and Bucky had said his goodbyes, with the promise to see him again soon.

“Did you kiss him?” Natasha asked when they climbed back into Clint’s car since he’d graciously offered to drive them home.

Bucky shook his head. “This whole thing is too new. It just didn’t feel right. It was a good night though. Probably the best date that I’ve ever had.”

“You should have kissed him,” Clint chimed in. “We kissed when playing spin the bottle once and, may I say, his technique was outstanding.”

Bucky wrinkled his nose. “You may not say.”

Natasha set a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll get your chance to kiss him soon. He’s a fighter. He’ll be out of the hospital in no time.”

“I hope so,” he said worriedly.

“I know so,” Clint assured him.

Bucky couldn’t help but worry. Here he had met this amazing person, and he was terrified that their time together would be ending soon.

* * *

_ (Saturday 4:52am) _

**Steve**

thank you again for tonight

 

**Bucky**

anything for you

good luck with your surgery! it’ll go well, i can feel it

 

**Steve**

thank you <3

* * *

_ (Sunday 3:21pm) _

**Steve**

so, hey. i get out of the hospital tomorrow (they’re keeping me overnight just in case but everything looks great). i was wondering if you’d want to go out again sometime this week? tuesday night maybe? I’ll plan this time

 

**Bucky**

it’s a date. <3


End file.
